Secrets
by Sxphyre
Summary: Tasha is a normal girl. She has a normal life until one day, she meets a peculiar trio made up of Cass, Yoji, and Max-Earnest. They are always trying to shrug her off, but she has no clue why. When Tasha tries to retrieve a secret she lost, but she gets herself into something she would have never wanted to encounter.
1. Meet Tasha

Now, I'm here to talk to you about secrets. I mean, what would you know about them? They are always so...you know, secretive. Well, I have a friend that knows, let's say, A LOT of secrets. Some secrets she shouldn't know. And some of her own secrets. A secret can be a good thing, but also a bad thing. A very bad thing. Like, if you told a secret. Some secrets are meant to be told, but some aren't. Another thing that goes with secrets is trust. If you tell the wrong person, your secret won't be so secret anymore. Now, what would you do if someone stole your secret? Would you try to get it back? Or would you just prey that it wouldn't be released? This is what this is about. If you chase the secret, what if you were getting into something much, much more serious than a secret? Not _If. What if. _ Well, there is someone out there, that did something exactly like this. I'm not naming names, but lets see... I _can_ make up a fake name. Let's see... Tasha. I like that name so we're using it. Tasha was a normal girl, that went to a normal school, and had normal friends. A good friend of mine gave me fake names for some people, so we are going to use them. Tasha was a normal girl, and she was in high school when this happened. Ninth grade I believe. So there was a guy named... what to call him? Okay, I got it. She was studying from her physics book in study hall. Pretty normal. She like someone named Timmy. Of course that's not his real name. I mean, I wouldn't name a kid Timmy, what about you? She liked him desperately. So that day, Timmy passed by her desk and threw a small slip of paper at her. This made her jump with excitement. Could it be? She got up and opened the piece of paper, with her hands trembling. She dropped it. And a fan blew it in the middle of the hallway. Some girl picked it up and looked at it. Then she put it in her pocket and walked off. _Oh my gosh, _Tasha thought, _I need to get that back!_ She chased the girl down the hallway and into the library. There the girl sat down with a guy. Thank goodness it wasn't Timmy.

"Have you found out anything new about the-" the girl covered his mouth and looked around. "Oh sorry!" She said to Tasha. "We were just uh, discussing a book!" A taller guy came and said, "What? I thought we were..."He spotted her. "Yeah, discussing a book." Tasha got a bit confused. "Can I have my paper back?" Tasha asked her. She looked befuddled. "What paper?" she said. Tasha sighed. "Don't play dumb. I know you have it." The taller guy stepped forward. "Who are you anyway?" Tasha rolled her eyes. "I'm Tasha. And you guys are?"

" I'm Yoji, this is Cass, and that's Max-Earnest." Yoji said. Tasha put her hand on her hip. "Well, Cass, can I have my paper back now?" And all Cass could say was, "Stop bugging me." Frustrated, Tasha left and decided to get that paper. How? She would walk home with Cass and get that paper back.

Later that day, Tasha found Cass. "You again?" Yoji said. "I don't have your stupid paper!" Cass said. Tasha sighed. "Can I walk home with you guys?" Tasha asked. Cass's face suddenly looked nervous. "Uh... no." Max-Earnest said. "Why not?" He shuffled nervously. "B-because we don't live together!" Tasha rolled her eyes. Yoji did a face palm. "How do you know where we live?" Max-Earnest said. "The school directory! Duh!" She said, "I live a block away." It looked like Max Earnest was going to speak, but before he could, Yoji said, "Sorry, dude. We have some work to do." Cass eyed Yoji and smiled. "Yeah, lots of work." she said. "Well, can I work with you guys?" She said, "I'm really good at physics and calculus." Which was true, she got A's and B+'s in both of them. The three friends eyed each other nervously. Cass whispered something to Yoji. He chuckled and said, "I wish." Then he whispered something to her. She gasped. "Good idea!" She said. She turned towards me. "Want to go get ice cream with us?" She asked. Tasha smiled. "Sure!"

The four of them walked to the ice cream place in silence. No one stirred, it was just...silent. When they got to the place, Yoji said,

"Hey um, only us three have memberships to this place, and, you can chill out here while we can get you ice cream." Cass eyed him. "Yeah, what flavor do you want?" She said. Tasha thought a second. What were they trying to do? "It's okay." She said, "I'll buy my own." They eyed each other. Max-Earnest said, "Well, uh, we can go now!" Tasha smiled again. "Alright! Let us go." Cass's ears turned red. She whispered something to Max-Earnest. "Uh.. Oh!" He said. But Tasha was already walking in. "Come on!" She said. Yoji stepped forward. "Dude, wait a sec!" He said. Tasha rolled her eyes. "Are we getting ice cream or not?" Tasha said impatiently. Max-Earnest looked around. "Maybe we could-" He was cut off. "Let's go." Said Cass. They entered the pretty large ice cream shop, and Tasha looked around curiously.

"I've never been here before" She said, looking at the menu. "What's your favorite type of ice cream?" She asked, glancing towards Cass. Cass darted her eyes from the menu to Tasha. "Umm... I don't like to eat ice cream because you never know if they could put dry ice inside it." She said shifting. Tahsa was confused. Who didn't like ice cream? "You?" She asked Yoji. Yoji looked at the menu. "I like... cookies and cream." he said a second after. Max-Earnest said without being asked, "I like the quadruple chocolate supreme!" he said, "It has dark and milk chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips, and chocolate sauce!" he said excitedly. He whispered something to Cass. "No." She said. Tasha totally forgot the reason she came, so she said, "I can buy you some." to Max-Earnest. Max-Earnest's eyes widened. "Would you?" He asked. "Yeah, I have some money." Tasha said. Cass elbowed Max-Earnest. Tasha turned to the person at the register.

"One quadruple chocolate supreme please." she said as she handed him twelve dollars. "Coming right up." the guy said. A minute later, Max-Earnest was digging into his ice cream. Tasha turned to Cass and Yoji. "Do you guys want any? I've got some money to spare." Cass and Yoji shuffled nervously. "Well...to be honest... I'm not too hungry." They said. Tasha smiled. "Okay. I'll go join Max-Earnest over there. Tell me if you change your mind!" she said as she skipped over to Max-Earnest. "I'll have cotton candy please." She said and handed the guy eight dollars. Once she got her ice cream, she hopped on the seat next to Max-Earnest. She asked him,

"Do you come here often?" Max-Earnest paused for a second. "Huh?" He asked. "Do you come here a lot?" She asked again. "Oh um... actually...no. This is my first time here." He said, eating some more ice cream. Tasha whispered, "Do you know why Cass and Yoji are trying to shake me off?" Max-earnest ate another spoon full of ice cream. "Well, we were supposed to go to Piet-" Cass stormed to where he was sitting and interrupted him. "Max-Earnest! Look at the time! We have to go NOW!" And she grabbed Max-Earnest and went out the back door with Yoji following behind.

**Was that good? Or at least okay? Next chapter Tasha is going to get into some serious business. And no, I did not put Tasha in so Yoji can have a girlfriend when Cass goes with M-E. Or M-E can have a girlfriend when Cass goes with Yoji. She's the main ****character, and, yeah. **

**Bye!**

**-Sxphyre**


	2. Too curious?

**Here we go! Tasha will get into something she would not want to get into.**

Yoji followed along as Cass rushed out with Max-Earnest. Tasha wondered where they were going and why they left in such a hurry. So she did one thing: she followed them. She went out the back door as well and followed the path. When suddenly, she heard an angry voice coming from somewhere.

"Max-Earnest! Why did you do that? If it weren't for me you would have told everything!" Tasha listened, and was kind of creeped out. I mean, would you be creeped out if there was something you almost knew that you didn't want to know? Anyways, back to the story.

Tasha remembered the whole reason she came out here; Timmy. But she decided that could wait. Right now she was curious. So she followed the angry voice. "Dude, you could've blown our cover. If anyone found out about... it than we would be ruined!" another voice said. She followed the sound, when the sound stopped when she walked into an open field, with a campfire and a trailer. She stared at the strange campsite curiously, and decided to go in. She hesitantly stepped into the trailer. There was no sound. It was quiet. And it appeared no one was in there. She looked around, at the worn couch, at some valuable China, at some dusty tables. But no one was there. There was an old dusty lamp that she looked at curiously. Did it work? She pulled the switch. Suddenly, she was falling. Tasha screamed.

Was death awaiting her? Why did she have to pull the switch? Why did she have to enter the trailer? Why-why everything? She was afraid of what was awaiting her at the bottom. She, Tasha, was very afraid. But who would save her? Would anybody save her? She could start to see light at the bottom. She just closed her eyes and gave up.

When she awoke, she couldn't open her eyes. She heard muffled voiced. Something about a train, a pool, and a window. Was she dead? Were the angels talking to her? She couldn't comprehend such talk. She tried to open her eyes, and finally opened then a slit, when she saw a blinding light. _Yep. _She thought._ I'm really dead._ Suddenly she was picked up off the ground. She didn't know where she was going. She was scared once again for what awaited her. Off with her head? Prison for invading private property? She couldn't move. Nor speak, nor see. After a few minutes, she could hear. She couldn't remember what recently happened. Was she eating ice cream? Or was it hot dogs? With a porcupine? Or was it an elf? All the thoughts mixed together, then finally collapsed. She gave up on remembering, and listened.

"It will wear off in a few minutes! Let's hurry and do something!" a voice said. "We can put her in a fire engine and it'll drive away." a higher pitched voice said. "Yo, do you see any fire engines, dude? Something sensible." said a tad lower voice. "Let's just take her home." The medium pitched voice said. "Alright" The other two agreed.

Take who home? A fire engine? She was so confused yet curious. Suddenly, she could open her eyes. She tried so hard, she felt like her eyes were going to pop. Then they shot open. She saw a tan, Asian boy's face and black hair with blue streaks in it, when she felt a pain in her arm, then she blacked out.

This time when Tasha awoke, she was in bed and could open her eyes. She saw a blue painted ceiling, and immediately knew she was in her room. She looked around. There were paintings with cherry blossoms and waterfalls. There were paintings of her own face. She recollected her memory, and tried to remember everything about herself. _My name is Tasha- _Wait! Like I'm going to tell you her last name? _My name is Tasha XXXXXX. I am XX years old. I go to XXXXXX XXXXX high school. I love to paint. _ But one question remained unanswered. _What happened yesterday? _She thought and thought, but she couldn't remember anything. Actually, she could only remember one thing. A tan, Asian boy's face and black hair with blue streaks in it. What? Who was this? Why was he the only thing she remembered? However, all these questions remained unanswered. Suddenly her mother rushed into her room.

"Oh my goodness Tasha, your awake!" Her Mother said. "I've been worried sick about you! How do you feel?" Tasha rubbed her head. "I'm fine. Do you...by any chance... remember what happened yesterday?" she said. Her Mother looked at the ceiling. "Well," She said, "I was on the phone at about five thirty, and the doorbell rang. So I hung up and went to the door. When I opened it, there was a handsome young man, a pretty young woman with braids, and a kid with spiky hair. The young man was carrying you and handed you to me. I said thank you and put you in bed. You didn't wake up until today." Tasha's eyes widened. "What did they look like?" she asked curiously. "The young man was tan and had black hair, the young woman was a shade lighter and had braided brown hair, and the kid had kind of reddish blond spiky hair." she said. Her mom put another blanket over her. "You better stay home from school today." her Mother said. "I'm okay." Tasha said immediately. "Can I go to school?" Her mother looked at her blankly. "Are you sure?" Her Mother said with concern. Tasha nodded. "Sure I'm sure!" Her mother shuffled nervously. "Okay... if you feel weird or something, make sure you call me okay?" Tasha pocketed her cell phone. "Okay, whatever." she said, "Are you taking me?" Her Mother rolled her eyes. "It's eleven thirty. You already missed the bus."

Tasha walked into the school at lunch time. She wanted to find the boy that saved her. And thank him. She didn't know what he had saved her from, but she remembered she was in danger. She opened her locker and put her book bag inside. Then she walked into the lunch room. She looked around. Of coarse, the super crowded table had Veronica and Amber. Tasha didn't really like Amber or Veronica too much. She bought her lunch and walked around. She couldn't find them, so she looked around at recess. They weren't there. So she settled for the last resort; returning to the place where he had saved her. She had a gut feeling he would be there.

After school, she followed her instincts. This way, that way, and she became quite frustrated when she found herself in front of the ice cream shop. But she thought this was the place. She thought she knew. But an ice cream shop? She was about to head home when she heard a rusting behind the building. She decided to take a look. It was probably a bird for all she knew. But she decided to look. Then she heard a voice.

"Dude, your the one that lead us into a mess last time, so you better not mess up again." it said. Hesitantly, she crept around the back of the building. She saw a small path. "Guys," Another voice said, " Please, I hope what happened last time won't happen again. And the trailer's locked. What do we do now?" Tasha got the least bit curious of this statement. What had happened "last time"? She followed the sound once again, and found the open field. She looked through some bushes and spied on the trio.

"I don't know what to do!" Said a shorter, kid with spiky hair. "We knock." Said a taller guy. Then she noticed-she noticed that was the guy that saved her! She wanted to run but she stayed still. The taller guy went towards the trailer and knocked. No answer. The girl with braids exhaled. "Do you think Pietro will be there this time? I mean, he hasn't been there for the last four visits." she said. I short guy stood up. "I hope he'll be there."

Tasha couldn't help but wonder who Pietro was. Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. This caught her off guard, so she dove into the bushes. She couldn't hear the three of them talk if they did. She peeked through the bushes. There was a tall guy with a mask on. She couldn't see his face. But she saw he had a gun in hand. She started to panic when he put his back to the bush she was in. She didn't know what to do. She looked into her backpack. Her pencil case with mechanical pencils, lead, erasers. She put that aside. Her snack that she hadn't eaten. She shoveled everything around, looking for her phone. Where was her phone? Her planner. Math binder. Science binder. Spanish binder. Where was that phone? She was interrupted by a sound of quick movement. The guy wasn't in front of her anymore. She turned around. She saw the terrified trio and the man whose gun was aimed at them. Without warning, she ran out of the bushes and dove toward the guy who saved her. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and a terrible pain in her shoulder. She fell to the ground. She exhaled slowly in pain.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! SHE GOT SHOT! AHHHH! What a cliff hanger! Even I am tempted to keep typing! But I can't. I must have us all hanging. Reviews motivate me! It will guarantee a new chapter soon!**

**-Sxphyre**


	3. A strange recovery

**Hi people! I'm back! Tasha's current state is not well at all. Let's get on with it already!**

Without warning, she ran out of the bushes and dove toward the guy who saved her. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and a terrible pain in her shoulder. She fell to the ground. She exhaled slowly in pain. The pain was so great, she could hardly breathe. She felt the bullet went straight through her heart. Before she died, she remembered she needed to do one thing. Slowly, she rolled over.

"Thank you." Were the last words that escaped her lips before she couldn't speak any more.

When Tasha was conscious, she was afraid to wake up. She knew now, she was certainly dead. At least she got to thank him. She was laying on her stomach. _Weird, _She thought. Suddenly, there was a burn on her shoulder.

"Ow!" She said as she snapped open her eyes. "It's okay honey." A sweet voice said. "It's just for a moment." She observed her surroundings. A white soft pillow, a table beside the bed, a few strange gadgets, and a window. Of coarse, the hospital. She just relaxed her head on the soft pillow, and exhaled.  
"There" The voice said. "Can I roll over?" Tasha asked. "Yes, you may." she said. She rolled over to see a pretty nurse with a hairnet on, holding tweezers that were holding a bloody bullet. "Ugh!" Tasha said, jerking away and closing her eyes. Doing this made her shoulder hurt even worse. She whimpered. "Oh honey..." the nurse said. "It's gone. You can open your eyes now." Slowly, Tasha opened her eyes. A really pretty lady with curled, shiny blond hair entered the room. They talked about something, then a young girl Tasha's age with stellar brown hair entered the room. They all talked, then left the room. Then the first nurse came back in with a few boxes. She opened the boxes, and opened the boxes inside the boxes, only to reveal three, sharp tipped shots.

"You'll be fine." The nurse assured her. Tasha exhaled when the first shot was applied. It didn't hurt all that much. When the second shot was applied, boy, it stung. It stung, her vision got blurry, and she was out. She didn't even know the third shot was applied.

Tasha felt she was conscious. She _felt_ she was conscious. But she wasn't. She looked around and it was all black. It was kind of like being in a dream. But not dream like at all. She had complete control. Nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a loud sound.

"What is the secret?" A calm and firm voice said out of no where. She looked around. But then she felt a pain. A pain so great she couldn't think. Everything hurt, her brain, her arms, her hands. She spoke, but she didn't try to. "Why-" she stopped herself. What in the world was she saying? Then she gave in again. "Why did the-" She stopped once more to some greater pain. She had no idea what she was saying or who she was talking to or why she was like this; in short, she didn't know anything. Then, in her head, she yelled stop at the pain. And guess what? It stopped. _That was easy._ She thought.

"What are you doing?" The louder voice screamed at her. The pain started. _STOP!_ she screamed in her head, and it stopped. _Get me out of here!_ she screamed in her head, and suddenly, she saw the hospital room. She sat up fast and snapped her eyes open. There were many nurses and doctors surrounding her. All the nurses and doctors were wide-eyed.

"What?" Tasha asked. The doctor with pretty blond hair blinked a few times, then said, "Oh, um, well, uh, we were worried because you were out so long!" Tasha scratched her head. But then felt a pain in her shoulder. She whimpered. "How long was I out for?" she said quietly. The brown haired nurse whispered to the blond one. "About two days!" She said. _Oh, _Tasha thought. _So that was a dream._ "Okay." She said. The brown haired nurse smiled and lifted a present. "Someone told me to give this to you." In her hands was a wrapped box with a bow on it. Tasha ripped it open to reveal a laptop. She smiled. "Tell that person I said, 'Thank you very much'".

She took the laptop out and started playing on it. But then, she started to wonder about her dream. For some reason, she could remember every little detail. How much it hurt. What the voice sounded like. She began to wonder finally, _What secret? _She wondered what voice was speaking to her. She wondered if the whole thing was made up. Then, she went online, and searched, _The secret._ She read and scrolled. There were movies, there were books, however, there was nothing in particular she was looking for. Then, she thought about the strange words she had said. 'Why did the'. What did that even have to do with anything? 'Why did the' what? She was so confused so she typed that into the search bar. All she got were links to joke sites that were linked, 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' Wait. She paused. Could that be it? Why did the chicken cross the road? What secret would that be? She decided to close her computer and think. Then she noticed there was a mirror across from her. So, she stared at her reflection for two minutes straight, pondering and staring hard. When she decided to give up. She closed her eyes and decided to empty her mind. But when she closed her eyes, she saw something very strange. She saw herself as she saw in the mirror. Except her hair was bright, shiny green. Her face was purple. And her body was bright turquoise. She snapped her eyes open in fright, to see that nothing was wrong. She tried it again. Two whole minutes of hard staring. Then she closed her eyes. She saw the same thing, but all the colors were brighter.

"Weird" She said aloud. It was like a strange aura. Hesitantly, she typed 'aura' in the search bar. She clicked on a link that said, _Aura-learn to see your aura with you own eyes_. She scrolled and read about how younger kids can actually see auras until they are taught to use their sight differently. She read about how you can tell if someone is lying by seeing their aura. She did some of the concentration exercises, when a nurse came into the room. She decided she might want to test her auric sight on her. She stared at her while the nurse talked. Then she closed her eyes and saw the nurse. Her body and face was grey. Her hair and clothes were sulfur. The background was smokey white. She snapped open her eyes at the scary sight.

"Okay." She said. The nurse walked away. She scrolled down and read the colors.

**Gray:** dark thoughts, depressing thoughts, unclear intentions, presence of a dark side of personality.

**Sulfur** (color of a mustard): pain or lack of ease, anger

******White:** serious disease, artificial stimulation (drugs). Why does the white color in the Aura indicate problems? White color is like a noise, rather than a set of harmonious tones (monochromatic colors). It is impossible to "tune" the noise to an orchestra playing harmonious music, hence the white Aura indicates a lack of harmony in the body and mind. Nature, which we are a part of, is harmonious. This harmony comes in discrete vibration "tones" or harmonics, partially described by the modern quantum physics.  
Several hours before the death, the Aura becomes white, and greatly increases in intensity. For this reason in most cultures "death" is depicted in WHITE (not black), because in the past, people could actually see a white Aura before death. It seems that our ancestors knew much more than we are prepared to admit.

Wide eyed, she read this. That nurse was...someone...horrible! She has serious disease or drugs? That was scary. Really scary.

**I bet you know why her aura was white...**

**This is an actual website! Go check it out! **

** www . thiaoouba . com **

**(Make sure to remove the spaces)**

**-Sxphyre**


	4. The heist

**Sometime...someone...in a different place...**

"How could you manipulate me like that?!" Jess screamed, gritting his teeth. He was only XX years old, and he had shot a person. For all he knew, that person could be dead. He couldn't take that in. "I am your mother." His perfect Mom said. "You do what I want. You are nothing more than a tool for me. I tell you, nothing more." Jess glared. "You don't know how much that statement hurts me." he snapped. His mother grabbed his arm with much force. "Your father didn't listen to me. He just listened to his dumb brother! And he ended up dead. What makes you any different?" She tightened her grasp. Jess winced in pain. "Since you are a tool, I will send you to spy on someone." He snatched his arm away. "Who?" He asked. "I'm sending you to XXXX XXXXXX High school. You will spy on a girl named Cassandra XXXXXXX. Her hair is normally braided and she has those big, giant elf ears." He was nervous about this. "I- I've never gone to a public school! I've been home schooled my entire life. I'm on the ninth level. A school now?" His mother said, "You will do what I ask." He looked at the ground and mumbled, "Alright." His Mom went and threw him his backpack. "Your going starting tomorrow. And your name will be Drake Kilosopher. Understood?" Still looking at the ground, he mumbled, "Understood."

Jess, (Or Drake, rather) was nervous for school. He didn't know what it would be like. He walked into the building and looked around. He looked for this 'Cassandra' person. Apparently, he was a few minutes late and had to sign in. So he did that, and he went to his locker. He saw a lock on the locker. _These are easy to pick_ he thought. So he did his business. He turned the lock around then used his fingers to lift the knob up. Then he fiddled with the things inside until it clicked open. He opened the locker and there was nothing inside it. He had to bend down a bit to even see inside. Why was he so tall? He wished he was shorter. He put his bag in and went to class. First class, history. He opened the door to the room then everyone in the room stared at him.

"What?" He said. "Hello! You must be Drake." Said a smiling teacher. "I'm Mrs. Hedounio. Class, this is Drake. Say hello." All the students looked bored. "Hi Drake." they said, not to excited. Then he saw her. The girl with braided hair and big, pointy ears. So he took his stuff and sat down next to her. The teacher was talking about ancient China, when Drake decided he liked homeschooling more. He already knew about ancient China, and when he was home schooled they sorted what he knew from what he didn't. He got kind of tired. He looked around. There was Cassandra. To her left was a guy with black and blue hair. He couldn't believe he had shot her. She looked perfectly fine. When the bell rang, everyone started to leave. So he did too.

When it was recess time, everyone was outside. He followed the large crowd. He was walking around the place when something caught his eye. There was a guy smacking a girl. He had nothing else to do so he walked over.

"Hey you." He said to the guy. The guy stopped before punching her. "What about me?" He said. "Stop right now." He snapped. "Who's going to make me?" the guy said, throwing the girl to the side. He rolled his eyes. "I will." The guy charged at him and tried to smack his head. Drake blocked that and took hold of his arm. He grabbed his hip and flipped him over and he took a hard fall. The guy howled in pain. Drake walked away to the girl.

"You okay?" He asked. "Ow..." She said, grasping her shoulder. Then he noticed her shirt was filling with blood. "Go to the nurse!" He told her. She didn't move. He sighed. Whatever. He just picked her up and carried her. After he dropped her off at the nurse, he decided to spy on Casandra. Next to her there was a really short guy with hair like a porcupine, and then the same guy he saw in history. He walked up to them.

"Hey." He said to her. She looked up at him. "Wow." The guy with the black and blue hair looked at me. "And I thought I was tall." He said, "Your the new kid, right?" Drake eyed Cassandra. "Yeah." Then the bell rang. They went in for lunch. He sat at their table. "What's happening?" He asked them. Cassandra looked at him. "Not much." Then that girl he saw at recess came over. "Tasha!" They all said at once. "Are you alright?" Tasha looked at Drake. "Thanks." She said. Drake shrugged. "No problem." Tasha sat down at the table. He hung out with them the rest of the week. He spied on them, but nothing peculiar happened.

When he came home after that his Mom gave him a job. "You are to rob a place a few blocks away from here. I think you can handle it." She said. "Okay." He said. "I can do that." She told him what he needed to do. "You must go to the 7th floor, somehow get into the file record, and retrieve the files labeled, 'immortality'" She said. He nodded. He put on a mask that only covered his mouth. He felt this would be enough. He wore all black,and then left. He went into the building and took the elevator to the seventh floor. He went and saw the security.

"Hello there, mister." The security guy said politely, " May I see your ID?" Suddenly, he kicked him in the shin, picked him up and threw him on the ground. More security people started coming. He dodged all their attacks and hit them in the head. A guy charged at him, he dodged and slammed him against the wall, and gave him several blows. He walked forward and went to the file record. The place was closing in about five minutes. He searched for a minute, then found the file labeled, 'immortality'. He ran, but as he was on his way to the elevator, he stopped in his tracks. The four of them, Tasha, Cassandra, and the other two were in his way. He knew they didn't recognize him, but Cassandra had a file in her hand too. More security guards came up. The four of them panicked, but Drake was calm. He fought them off quite fast. Then one security guard threw one of the four, Tasha, I believe, over the railing. She was barely holding on. Drake kicked the guy he was fighting in the shin then ran over and grabbed Tasha's hand right when it slipped off. Tasha was in shock. He grabbed her hand with both of his and lifted her up and over the railing. Before any one else came, he grabbed the file from Cassandra and his own, and then fled. He made his way to a balcony, and smiled at the setup he had made before hand. Now he could get safely to the ground. He dropped all the way down until he touched the ground. And then he ran.

**So... how was it in a different perspective? Tell me in the reviews! As you can see, Tasha's joined the club. How was the action scene? I liked it. Tasha almost died in this chapter. ALMOST died. But Drake was nice and got her. Yeah. That's all I got to say.**

**-Sxphyre**


	5. Love, a diary, and an open wound

**Another chapter for you guys!**

"You idiot!" Drake's mother screamed as she smacked his face. "Why didn't you get the girl? That could of been much time saved!" Drake touched where his Mom had smacked him. "And if I did that, there would have been another life wasted." He said. His Mom glared. "There is no leeway. No mercy. No sympathy. We can't have this happen again!" She yelled in his face. Drake felt kind of sad. He thought he did a pretty good job. "At least I got the files." His Mom smacked him once more. "Never settle for less! When will you learn?" she said.

After that outburst, Drake went and plopped on his small bed. He decided he liked to go to school more. At home, all he got to eat was a few pieces of bread every day. Then that made him think. He has never seen his Mom eat. How did she survive? Sometimes he just wished she would go away. But a Mom was a Mom. His Mom was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. He's never seen anyone prettier. He also wondered how she curled her hair outwards like she did. He just rolled over on his bed. This 'Cassandra' girl was nicer than he thought she would've been. Until he saw her with the file. How had she gotten that? Did she sneak in after he went in? Now everything was so confusing. Why did his Mom want to know about immortality anyways? Whatever. He had to do whatever his Mom said. He was more obedient now that he was older. He almost got run over by a train when he was ten. Of course, that was his Mom's fault. He had a scar on his arm where his Mom had formed a deep cut. It still hurt occasionally. She was never happy with anything.

The next day, he was actually excited for school. He didn't want to get near his Mom. He was actually scared of his Mom. He could easily spot his locker because it was the only one without a knob. He got to school on time that day. He quickly put his stuff in and went to find Cassandra. He found her easily with her own group of friends. He wondered if they recognized him from the accident. He wondered if they would even talk about the accident.

"Hey guys." He said as he approached the group. "Hi." They all said to him as he approached. He noticed Tasha wasn't there. "Where's Tasha?" He asked. "We don't really know." Cassandra said, "Why?" Drake shrugged. "Just curious."

Later at recess, they just talked. "What did you guys do last night?" He asked, not really knowing their answer. They eyed each other. "Well... same ol'. Homework at home." Cassandra said. Drake made a suspicious face. "Cassandra... don't lie. I went to your house last night because...because I need help with some homework." Cassandra's ears turned pink. "You-you did?" she said nervously. "Well, I didn't... um... I ...I was sleeping I guess!" Drake caught her glance. "Cassandra. Tell me the truth. You weren't sleeping at 4:15. I asked your Mom where you were, she said you were out doing something." Drake lied. Cassandra shuffled nervously. The taller guy whispered something to her. Then the short guy whispered something to her. "It's Cass by the way..." She said. Drake loved this. He loved seeing Cass like this. Such a survivalist lie so badly. "Never mind." He said. Silently, the four of them walked to lunch together.

While they were going to their table, they were stopped by a pretty girl with brown hair.

"Hi!" She squealed."Are you the new kid?" She asked. Drake stopped in his tracks. That girl... he's seen before. When he went to his Mom's business, he'd seen her there. "Uh, yeah." He said. She sighed. "Want to sit at my table?" She asked and gestured to the table where everyone was sitting. "Get a grip, Amber. Why do you throw yourself at every good looking guy?" She snapped, not realizing what she said. Drake blushed and looked at Cass. Suddenly her ears turned red, noticing what she had just said. The short guy looked like he had killed his mother. The taller guy... was glaring at him. He noticed the glare, and started freaking out. That was the kind of glare his Mom gave when she was really mad. He needed to stop this craziness really fast. So he just said,

"Actually, I think I'll sit at your table." Amber grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes. "WOULD you?" She said. As he followed her to the table, he took a glance at the trio. The two guys went to the other side of the lunch room. Looking at the floor, Cass trudged to her table. He felt bad for her. His thoughts were interrupted by Amber.

"Sooo..." She said, "Do you have anything going on tonight?" When he thought about it, he actually did have something to do. "Yeah. I do, sorry." He said. Then she started whining." Aww... why don't you come with me and Veronica to the spa?" she whined. She gripped his arm. "How about that? Let's go to the spa! Even better... we could have a bash at Veronica's house and... maybe spin the bottle?" She said. "No." He said a bit more aggressively than he had meant. He shook her arm off and then went outside for recess.

He spied on Cass that day after school. Soon, she met up with Tasha. They talked a bit, about pretty normal stuff. Grades, homework, catastrophes, etc.

"Did you see his face?" Cass asked Tasha. "No... he had a mask on." He knew they were talking about what happened the other day. "I can't believe he saved you. He looked like a teenager though." Tasha rolled her eyes. "We're teenagers. We tried to rob the place of the same file. He beat us to it." Cass opened her backpack and rummaged through it. "We don't count." Cass said. "Well, I'm grateful. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him." She said. "But he took the file we were getting." Cass said. Tasha raised one of her eyebrows. "You value a file more than you value me?" She said. Cass sighed. "That's not what I meant at all." Tasha smiled. "Did a mention the guy was the least bit... attractive?" Cass pushed her away. "Tasha- you're too much!" Tasha laughed. "What? I have the right to like someone! You must like someone too. Everyone has to like at least one person." Tasha said. She pretended she was holding a microphone. "Here we have it with Cassandra. Cassandra, there is someone out there you like. Who is this 'someone'?" She said in a deep voice like a narrator. Drake was getting a little bored with the conversation. But he kept listening. Cass pushed Tasha's arm away.

"Tasha!" she said, "I'm not going to tell you!" Tasha bursted out laughing. "So you do like someone?" Cass gave up. "In fact, I like two people." She said, "But that's all I'm going to say." Tasha said, "Oh well" Then Drake heard them coming out from the field. He immediately hid behind a bush. He saw the two girls walk out. He exhaled.

Another week later, his Mom had a task for him. It was a sunny Saturday. But all sunny days meant for him was gloom.

"Go to Cassandra's house. Look for a record of any type of hers. A diary, a journal, even pay stubs. Anything like that." She said. Not waiting a moment, Drake said, "Okay. I can handle that." He got his gun, his mask, and he was off.

When he got to her doorstep that day, he tried to open the door. It was unlocked. He opened the door and looked around the house. No one there. Then he heard footsteps. He went behind a wall. He could hear Tasha and Cass chatting. They were alone. And they were walking to the kitchen. Stealthily, he hopped up the stairs and into her room. He saw what was the so called 'wall or horrors' or whatever it was called. Then he saw a book shelf. He skimmed the titles. _World catastrophes. _Nope. He threw that on the ground. There were many books like that but no diary. He kept looking, and soon a pile of books were at his feet. Then he found it. There was a thick, leather notebook. He looked in it and it had dates and everything. He had picked the lock locking it shut. He had the diary. Time to go. Suddenly, he heard voices. Right before he could get out the window, the door opened, and there stood two wide eyed girls.

**AHHHH! MORE SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE! Can you tell I'm procrastinating? I just want to hold the **

**SUSPENSE! **

**Don't you see how mean I am? I am leaving you hanging. Nah, I'll be nice.**

Right before he could get out the window, the door opened, and there stood two wide eyed girls. He turned around and hesitantly lifted up his gun. _I'm not going to shoot_ He thought. The girls started to panic. He stepped forward. The girls stepped back, then ran for their lives. He didn't know where they went, but was pretty sure they locked themselves in a safe place. He turned around and decided he needed to get out now. He sent a bullet through the glass, it shattered, and he jumped out and caught hold of another window sill. He pulled himself up to his feet and jumped and caught hold of a window sill to the left. From there he jumped to the ground and ran.

**He's been sighted again! Thank goodness his cover wasn't blown! Will Tasha and/or Cass be broke hearted when they find out his true identity? Wait, they might not figure out his true identity after all! Who knows? And also... review! Please! I beg you! Your fellow author is begging you! I don't have a review yet. Whenever I get a review, it makes me feel like the work is worthwhile. Don't you think?**

**-Sxphyre**


	6. Saved

**Hi people! Sup? Last chapter for a few chapters in Drake's perspective!**

Drake's mother snatched the book from his hands. She flipped thought the pages.

"Mmm." She said as she signaled him to leave. He was bored so he went to some local store. He was browsing random products when he saw a newspaper with him on it. It only showed his body, and you could see the file he was holding. Drake smiled for some odd reason, then resumed browsing products. He had a wad of cash in his pocket. Because of his Mom's business, there was much money to be spent. He looked around, and saw something that reminded him of someone. It was a silver necklace with angel wings and a halo. He decided to get this as an apology present for Tasha. He put it in a fancy box, then he wrote a letter. Well, it wasn't really a letter because all it said was, 'Sorry about that'. Then it came to signing the letter. He needed to come up with a cool, dangerous sounding name. He thought a bit. Then he got it. He signed, 'Crime eater'. It might sound weird, but he thought it was cool. Then he sent it in the mail.

The next day, he found Tasha talking to Cass and her other friends. He went to them, and Cass said,

"That's- oh! Hi Drake!" he saw Tasha was wearing the necklace. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey guys" he said, "How's it goin'?" The taller guy glared at him. "We're just fine." he snapped, "Me and Max-Earnest have somewhere to go." Max-Earnest looked really depressed and nodded. "Yeah...Yo-Yoji and I have somewhere to go." He repeated. Cass looked confused. "Max-Earnest! Yo-Yoji! Where are you guys going?" She asked. Yo-Yoji turned around and glared. "Why don't you go with Drake?" he snapped. Max-Earnest piped up. "Yeah, go with your boyfriend." Cass's ears turned bright red. Drake started blushing and looked away. Drake could see Yo-Yoji nudge Max-Earnest. Buy why? Drake didn't understand all this. Why were they taunting him? He wasn't Cass's boyfriend or anything. He was just a friend of hers. He changed the subject.

"Tasha, nice necklace. Where did you get it?" He asked out of nowhere. "Oh um, somebody gave it to me." She said quickly. Drake raised his eyebrow. "Who?" he asked, curious how she would answer. She shuffled nervously. "Um... uh, a friend!" She said after a bit. Drake felt like teasing her. "Your **boy**friend? he asked tauntingly. "No!" She answered immediately. "Your boyfriend obviously gave that to you. Who is this guy?" He asked and put his hand around his hear and leaned towards her. She pushed him away. "Tasha..." Cass said with a smile. "Your boyfriend **did** give that to you." She said, trying not to laugh. Drake chuckled. "Tell me. I won't spill." he leaned in again. She pushed him away once more. "No way."she said. Drake laughed. "So you DO have a boyfriend?" Tasha was blushing so much, it looked like she was going to explode.

Later that day, he was spying on them he watched and he listened. He had a task from his Mom to murder the principal. He had refused though. But he had something in mind he would do. He listened.

"This 'Crime eater' guy is onto us! He's going to catch us!" Cass said. "And love is a weakness." She whispered something to Tasha. "What's so bad about that?" Tasha said, a notch offended. Honestly, he didn't get that. Yoji looked around. "So... how are we going to get closer to it if we don't have the files?" he asked. Cass put her hand up. "That's the problem." She said. Max-Earnest looked around. "Are you sure this place is safe guys? I mean, anyone could be watching us..." He said, looking around. Cass stood up. "It's fine Max-Earnest. Just stay calm." She started pacing back and forth.

The next day at school Drake decided to spy on the principal. If his Mom wanted her dead, there had to be a good reason. He put a camera on her desk so he could see what she said and did. After school, he watched the tape. Mrs. Johnston shorty after school started, fiddling with her computer. She e-mailed some people. He paused the tape. He read the e-mail.

To: teachtypelove

From: JJohnston

No. I will not except that offer. The only reason I work here is to hold myself up financially until I can make the miracle mix that can make people live longer. I am planning to try to get some elixir from the midnight sun spa. If it can be bought, I will buy them out. If there is no money involved with it, I'm out of the equation. Money is all I care about. When I make the miracle mix, I will become a millionaire, possibly a billionaire. That is what I want. I want nothing to do with student's learning. I work here for the money.

Thanks!

Jessica

Drake was shocked. No wonder his Mom wanted him to kill her. She planned to crash her business. He had a plan. The next day, he got a hold of her laptop. He hacked it, and then installed the movie to play at a certain time. He hope his plan would be a success.

At the all school assemble, everybody in the entire school gathered in the cafeteria. There was staff, students, secretaries, and more. Everyone was watching a boring PowerPoint that Mrs. Johnston made. She was blabbering about how the school is such a success and how many people went to good colleges from the school. Drake kept looking at his watch. _Thirty more seconds. Fifteen more seconds. Five more seconds._ Suddenly, the PowerPoint changed to the video.

First her phone rang on the screen. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "What? No. I don't want individual laptops for each student who goes to this school. But what? Don't buy laptops that can help education. Give all the money to me. No matter how rich we are, give all the money in the scholarship fund and the school supplies fund to me. How much would that be? Oh yes. Give the whole 17,000 dollars to me." she said, a smile forming on her face. "Do it. Now." she said finally. Then that clip ended. Then it showed her typing the e-mail. It paused when the whole thing was completely typed. The staff members were confused. The students were murmuring apprehensively. Mrs. Johnston looked around nervously. "STOP IT!" she hollered. "STOP THE TAPE!" But it didn't stop. Then it stopped. And Mrs. Johnston was steaming. "WHO DID THAT?" She hollered, " WHO SHOWED THESE FALSE ACCUSATIONS?" No one answered. They just kept murmuring. Then she did something that made Drake panic. She grabbed someone from the crowd and put a gun against their head. And that someone had to be Tasha. Everyone stopped talking. "If you don't answer, I'll kill every one of you. One by one." she snapped. The staff stopped talking. They just stared. Drake rushed away and took his mask out from his pocket. He put it on. He ran to the back of the stage. He charged at Mrs. Johnston. He dove with his hands out. Soon, the gun was shot. And the bullet went into the ground. Tasha and Mrs. Johnston toppled off the stage. Soon the gun was aimed at Drake. Before he could think he collapsed on the ground as the bullet whizzed past. Tasha, wide eyed, attempted to push Mrs. Johnston over. Then drake dove at Mrs. Johnston and hit her hard.

"W-who are you?" Tasha asked Drake. He noticed all the students were gone. It was just knocked out Mrs. Johnston, Tasha, and him. "Crime eater." Were the words he said and he walked away. Tasha put her hand up. "Wait!" she said and looked around the corner. But the crime eater was no where to be found.

**You have to admit, that was good. Next chapter Tasha it's in Tasha's perspective. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-Sxphyre**


	7. Stolen

**Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter will be in Tasha's perspective. Enjoy!**

Tasha was scared. Incredibly scared. The principal of our school didn't care about her job. She cared about herself. Her arm was around Tasha's neck and a gun against her head. She hollered something, but she couldn't hear her. Suddenly, a force pushed them off stage and Tasha got up, to see the face of the 'crime eater'. He ducked in time to dodge a bullet. Then he knocked the principal unconscious.

"Who are you?" Tasja asked. There was no reply and he turned the corner. Tasha ran to try to catch up. But he was no where. Then she noticed the whole cafeteria was empty. So she ran outside, looking for everyone. She turned a corner, to see a bunch of scared faces.

"Tasha!" yelled Cass as she ran to her, "Are you okay?" Tasha said, "Yeah... I guess." Cass was now her friend as well as Max-Earnest and Yo-yoji. They told her about Pietro and the whole 'secret' thing. She understood it. Tasha also tried out Cass's aura and it was blue. And she looked up what blue means.

**Blue:** Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy. People with blue strong point in their Aura are relaxed, balanced and feel ready to live in a cave and survive. They are born survivors. Blue thought is a thought about relaxing the nerve system to achieve the balance of the mind or a thought about surviving. Electric blue can override any other color in the Aura, when the person is receiving and/or transmitting information in a telepathic communication.

_Wow_ she thought, _That's just like Cass._ Anyways, she greeted Yo-Yoji and Max-Earnest. "That was so scary." Tasha said uneasy. Cass looked around. "Where's Drake?" Cass said. Yo-yoji suddenly had an irritated look on his face. "Who cares about Drake? We're better without him anyway!" He snapped. Tasha smiled and looked at Yo-Yoji. "Oooo... is someone... jealous?" Yo-Yoji started blushing. "Uh...no dude! What are you talking about, yo?" He studded. Cass's ears turned red. Than Drake walked into the circle. "Hey guys!" He said, "Why are you all out here?" All of the four shouted at the same time, "YOU MISSED THAT?" Drake put a confused look on his face. "Missed what?" Tasha spoke up. "The principal almost killed me!" He widened his eyes. "What?!" He said fast, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I mean, how are you-?" Tasha interrupted him. "Well, someone saved me, but he was wearing a mask and I couldn't see his face." Drake's face switched to some relief. "Oh...good. Always thought I would be the one to save you. That works too." Tasha decided she liked Drake. She decided she would turn to him if the crime eater didn't work out. Cass's ears were pink. "We should all get ice cream after school today." She said. Drake rolled his eyes. " School's dismissed. If someone tried to kill Tasha, do you think they would still teach?" He said. Cass's ears got brighter. "Watch this," Drake said and went to the secretary, "Tasha's not feeling well. May we walk her home?" She agreed and the five walked to the ice cream shop.

After they all placed their orders and got their ice cream, they sat at a table and talked. "Hey, when are you telling me who your boyfriend is?" Tasha blushed and touched the necklace. "He-he's the guy who saved me." she said finally. That was vague enough. He looked kind of confused at first, but then he looked fine. "Ah. That's nice." He said. Then Cass asked to speak to Drake alone. Yo-Yoji looked ticked off and Max-Earnest looked hurt. To cheer them up, She said,

"Um...so, hows your ice cream?" Yo-Yoji glared at Tasha and said, "Fine."

After that, Drake left and the four walked to Pietro's. Max-Earnest and Yo-Yoji were silent the whole time. When they all sat by the fire, they talked about the secret. But Max-Earnest said something. "So Cass, any development of the secret?" Slowly, he put his arm around her. Her ears turned red and she shoved it off. "Cass, did you find anything out?" He asked again and put his hand on hers, slowly again. She shook it off. "C-Cass... I don't know how to say this but... I-I figured it was too late b-but... I..." Cass looked at him curiously. "You haven't had enough chocolate?" She asked. Max-Earnest said, "I...I-I love you!" He cried as he started having a breakdown. Tasha never suspected Max-Earnest like Cass. But she for sure thought Yo-Yoji liked Cass. Cass ears turned bright red, along with her face. Then Yo-Yoji got up, grabbed her hand, and walked away, leaving Tasha with Max-Earnest. Tasha was curious, so she followed the two. He took her behind a wall and than looked at her. "Cass... before you go with Max-Earnest or Drake or whoever, I just wanted to tell you." Cass's face got even redder. Tasha smiled. Who would Cass pick? Than something unexpected happened. Yo-Yoji stepped forward, and Cass's back was against a shack. He closed his eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between their mouths. They kissed.

_They kissed._ Let that sink in for a moment. He leaned in and they kissed. M-E shippers, don't leave because Cass could very well be M-E's, Drake's, or maybe even Yoji's. Just wait. And keep reading.

They kissed. Tasha took out her phone and snapped a photo. The flash was off thank goodness. His lips fit perfectly on hers. Tasha hoped her boyfriend was as good as kissing as Yo-Yoji was. She observed every little detail. His arms her were on hers. He kind of had to hunch over. She thought how much Drake would have to hunch if he had to kiss Cass. She didn't know how long they were standing there, but she liked it for some reason. When Yo-Yoji pulled back, Cass got on her toes and closed her eyes. But then she opened them. Before she could speak, Yo-Yoji leaned in again. Tasha kept smiling as there lips touched once more. He drew away.

"I love you more than anything that ever existed." he whispered. Cass was silent. Yo-Yoji walked out and Tasha quickly dove into a pile of hay. He walked past her and out of the field. Tasha had some hay in her nose. She came out of the pile and brushed hay out of her hair. She peeked around the corner to look at Cass. She was sitting, her back against the shack. Tasha saw there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't leave Yo-Yoji... Don't." she sobbed. Tasha stared. She didn't know what to say or do. So she just went by her side and put her hand on her shoulder. "Cass... It's okay."

Suddenly, there was a rustle. Tasha stood up and looked around. Another rustle. Then, a shadowy figure jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Cass. "Cass!" Tasha screamed. The figure was to fast. She chased it, and made sure it was in sight. Then another figure hit it. Again and again. She caught up and stared at the two figures. One of them was Yo-Yoji. The other was a masked guy. The masked guy hurled Yo-Yoji off and ran with Cass in his arms. Yo-Yoji kept going but the other guy was too fast. The next part went all too fast. Yo-Yoji grabbed Tasha and slapped her. The masked guy turned. He threw Cass to the side and kicked Yo-Yoji. He flew to the side. The guy cleared some hair out of Tasha's face, saw that she was okay, then grabbed Cass and ran.


	8. Found

**Another great chapter from Tasha's perspective!**

Tasha lie there on the ground, speechless. Did that guy just blow Yo-Yoji's kneecap to see if she was okay? She started to like him even more, but first she needed to see if the guy actually did blow Yo-Yoji's kneecap. She ran over to see if he was okay.

"Yo-Yoji!" She said as she saw him holding his leg. He grunted in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tears began to fill his eyes. "He...he took C-Cass..." He whispered. Tasha looked back at the campsite. "Where's Max-Ernest?" she said. Then they had the most dreadful thought at the same time. _Did Max-Ernest tag along with Cass?_

The next day, Tasha visited Yo-Yoji in the hospital. It turned out he just had a really bad bruise. But a really bad bruise had to be treated.

"Do you feel better?" Tasha asked. Yo-Yoji smiled weakly. "I guess." and then that smile vanished, "But we have to go get Cass back." he said sternly. Tasha took a deep breath. "Yo-Yoji, I know you love Cass. More than anything," she said as Yo-Yoji blushed, "But care for yourself first." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. He slumped back and exhaled. "How do you know if she's not...gone?" He mustered. Tasha sighed. "We don't, I'm afraid. But we have to try to rescue her." Tasha said. Yo-Yoji sat back up. "That's it." He said. She got out of the bed. But fell the moment he put pressure on his leg.

"Yo-Yoji!" Tasha said, helping him back up. "Your really not okay." The nurse entered the room with a paper. "There's not external bleeding, but there's a lot of internal bleeding," She said, "He'll have to stay here until he can at least walk again."She gasped. "You fell? It's probably worse. Here." She gave him a shot. He got drowsy. Before he slept, he turned his head to Tasha.

"I'm sorry...I can't...but you...you can..." was what he said before he was put under.

After school that day, Tasha decided she had to find Cass. And Max-Ernest. For Yo-Yoji. For everyone. She thought for a while, and all arrows pointed to one place. The midnight sun spa. She couldn't be sure without Max-Ernest's help, but for now she was on her own. She thought about the movie incident. Would it be a coincidence that the crime eater showed up there? Or was it him who put on the video? She thought so hard her brain hurt. She was sure the same guy saved her at the file place, and stole Cass's file about immortality. She knew Cass had warned her about the Midnight Sun, but weren't they all about immortality? This 'secret' thing Cass was supposed to keep? The Midnight sun needed to know this 'secret' to immortality, so they sent crime eater to get the files? So she liked the guy on the opposite side. Not very good. She sighed. Looks like she would have to go to the Midnight Sun spa. She came up with a plan.

She told her Mom she had a dance at the spa. "Why at a spa?" her mom asked. "Just-Just because they have really good open space!" She said. "Alright. Who are you going with?" her mom asked cuiously. "Uh, uh, Yo-Yoji!" Tasha said out of the blue. "Yoji? Is he picking you up?" she asked warmly. Tasha blinked a few times. "Um...no! He's meeting me there!" She said. Her mom smiled. "Alright. Let's go get you a dress."

After some dress shopping, she plopped on her bed. She looked at the clock. Her reservation was in about five hours. She said she was a pop star of some sort. She was about as tall as her mom, so she thought that would work. Then her mom made her go back to the mall to get her nails done and her hair done.

After she was finished with that, it was time to go. She hopped in the car and waited nervously. She really didn't have a plan after this stage. When she arrived there, she got out of the car and entered the building. It was very fancy, there were candles and lamps. Diamond chandeliers. There was a lady at the front desk. She payed and went to her room. Apparently, it was a hotel kind of place. Then her 'servant' came and introduced himself.

"I'm Owen." he said quietly. Tasha smiled. "Hi Owen, I won't make you do too many thing for me." She said. Owen left and she plopped on the feather bed. A short time later, Owen came in with what looked like blue bubble tea.

"What's this?" Tasha asked, taking it from him. "It's a premium drink we serve. It's supposed to make you young again. Not that your not, of coarse." He said and bowed politely, then left the room. She stared at the odd drink. She took a sip. It tasted kind of like Gatorade mixed with something else. She didn't really like it all that much, so she put that to the side. Some time later, Owen came in again.

"Ma'm, it is time for your treatments." He said, "Please go here." He said as he showed Tasha a map and pointed. Tasha nodded and left. She decided now was the time to go find Cass and Max-Ernest. She looked at the map. There was a place that said, 'Do not enter'. She went there. There was a door that said 'staff only'. She looked around, then opened the door. She went inside. It was dead quiet. She looked around. There were three different doors. Out of the three, there was one that said, 'Members only'. She went through that door. There she found the so called 'Miss Mauvais'. Holding a knife. Pointing it at Cass. Max-Ernest on his knees. Everyone froze.

"Tasha!" Cass screamed. "That's it." Miss Mauvais snapped and swiped the knife over Max-Ernest's stomach. His shirt started turning red. He lost consciousness. "Max-Ernest!" Cass screamed and went to him. Suddenly there was a crash. Someone came in through the door.

"You didn't tell me this would happen!" The guy screamed and threw Miss Mauvais out the door. He followed and slammed the door. Tasha could tell that he was screaming at her. Was this the crime eater? But she had no time to think. Max-Ernest was wounded. She looked at Cass. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She shook him.

"Max-Ernest! Max-Ernest!" she said over and over again. "Say something. Anything. Please! Open your eyes. Move your mouth. Say something. Anything! Please." Then she leaned down and touched his lips with hers.

Yup. It happened again. Cass kissed another guy. Max-Ernest is dying. Will he die? Or will he live? Who knows? Why are you looking at me? Back to the story.

Then she leaned down and touched his lips with hers, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tasha opened Cass's backpack and took out some bandages. She put them around Max-Ernest as Cass did her thing. Max-Ernest's arms wrapped around Cass and pulled her closer. Tasha found this kind of awkward and didn't know what to do. Then the door opened again.

"Jess loved. Now they will die." she said with her gun pointed at them. "No!" and oddly familiar sounding voice said as someone came through the door. A guy ran towards Tasha and everyone else as the gun fired. He collapsed and landed on Tasha. Tasha, eyes wide, watched Miss Mauvais leave the room. She looked at the guy. He had a mask on covering his mouth and a black leather jacket. Then the door opened once more. Tasha was afraid. But it was Owen. He came and picked the guy up, then threw him on the other side of the room. Tasha was about to speak, but then he said,

"He'll be alright. Let's leave. He picked up Max-Ernest as Cass and Tasha followed silently.

**I think that was the most intense chapter yet. Jess was shot and Max-Ernest wounded. Sheesh, my stories are pretty violent. But it's good, right?**

**-Sxphyre**


	9. On the edge

**Haven't been back in a while. I'll write some today.**

Tasha followed silently as Owen carried Max-Ernest. She really didn't want to leave the crime eater there dying. But she couldn't move. She followed Owen, and looked over at Cass. Cass was looking at the crime eater on the floor. They left the room, to realize they were surrounded by Midnight sun members. One by one, they dove at Owen. Tasha could only watch him drop Max-Ernest and wince at the pain taking over his body. Tasha didn't know what to do. Cass too was watching Owen getting beat up. The two girls eyed each other, wide eyed.

"Get out of here!" Owen screamed at them. The girls started running, only to run into more Midnight Sun members.

"Get 'em!" They screamed as they grabbed the two terrified girls. _It's over._ Tasha thought, _I thought we could do it... but... it's over._ They were carried away. Not knowing where they were going. Tasha wondered what awaited her. Would they be slaughtered? Would they be beaten? But Tasha was pretty sure she would die in at least a minute. She preyed. Than she heard a scream. Followed what sounded like fighting. Than the figure blocking her vision fell as a bullet pierced his arm. A tall figure with a hair flip and a mask stood before her, a gun in hand, with blood streaming down his back.

"Crime eater." She whispered under her breath. He grabbed one of the people holding the girls, and gave several blows. Knocked out people hit the ground. When there was one person left holding the two, he aimed the gun at him. Tasha hit the ground as he put his arms up. He turned around to run and the gun fired. The crime eater went back into the building as he grunted in pain. Tasha looked at Cass. Cass looked at Tasha. They were both thinking the same thing. _What just happened?_

Cass got up and rushed toward Owen. He wasn't in good shape. He had bruises around his body and a black eye. He was unconscious, and his shirt was ripped. Tasha got up and went into the entrance where the crime eater had gone into. She looked around in the dark room. And saw a trail of blood. Following it, she went through another door, and into a small hallway. But then she heard something. And was scared suddenly. And ran. She ran as fast as she could going through doors. She got to where Owen and Cass were.

"Hurry!" She huffed, "Someone's coming!" Than Cass shook her head. "How?" She asked. "Owen's in no shape to do anything, and it's not like I can drive. If we call your mom, we'll get in big trouble." Tasha sighed. What could she do? Actually, she couldn't do much. They were stuck here. She looked in Cass's backpack. Some extra clothes, bandages, and a whole lot of other stuff.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her. She screamed as she flailed. "Efforts are futile. You are mine now." a voice said as she was heaved away.

Drake felt like his shoulder was being ripped from his body. Drake was stunned as his own mother's bullet pierced his body. He collapsed on Tasha, and then he was tossed into a corner like dirt. He knew they would come for them. He had to protect them. He raced out with a gun and shot a few people, and Tasha and Cass were safe. He raced back into his place. He would die. He knew he would. He grabbed the sheets off his bed and used it to stop the bleeding. But first he grabbed a knife and got the bullet out. Than he heard someone running. He didn't want to move, so he stayed put and listened. A shrill scream echoed in his ears. He got up, but than collapsed. His heard his heart beat through his ears. He hoped this wouldn't be the last few beats it would beat.

Drake awoke and thought he was dead. Everything was...so silent. He was in a different room. There was a message on the phone.

*On top of ominous noise*  
" Jess. You are alive. But not for long. If you live the most important people to you will be gone. If you die, they could survive. Have you any last words?"  
*Different voice*  
"Don't come! DON'T! Let us die!"

The phone message was cut off. Drake called the number.

"Where are you." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Freeze ice rink." the voice said. There was no answer. Drake was already out the door.

As drake approached the ice rink, he hulled to door open to see a girl. Not Tasha, but a girl from his mom's business. The girl from school.

"Drake?" Amber said as she came up to him. "Why are you here? A public skate would be nice. Now that I think about it... I never got your phone number. Could you...?" He brushed past her and looked for Tasha and Cass. She followed him of coarse. "I found this really nice Italian restaurant we could go to. It's very dark there, so we could-" She trailed off when she received a glare from Drake. Drake could care less about this weird girl. There were seven ice rinks, several lounges, and stands. He couldn't concentrate with Amber blabbering on. "We could go surfing in the Bahamas in the summer, and-" Drake swatted her arm.

"Will you shut up?!" He said harshly. She cringed. He walked on. He would start at ice rink #1 and work his way up.

Tasha awoke in an extremely cold place. She was wearing a dress, and sitting in a chair in the middle of an ice rink. Of coarse, she was tied to the chair. But she didn't have tape over her mouth.

"Hello?" She said into the nothingness. The door to the ice rink opened. A tall, slim man with a mop of black hair skated on the rink. He stopped in front of Tasha. He grabbed something from his belt. He lifted a gun. Tasha gasped.

"What is the secret?" He asked. Tasha, she couldn't reveal the secret. She didn't even know the secret. Why did this man capture her? Where was Cass? The deluge of questions overwhelmed her as he pulled the trigger. A loud noise filled the rink followed by a scream. Tasha thought she died. But she wasn't hurt. Just stunned by shock.

"There is one bullet in this gun. If you take too long to tell, the bullet will end up inside you." Tasha was scared. She didn't know the secret. She didn't want to now. "I-I don't know! You've got the wrong girl!" She said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he said casually. "Your the secret keeper. You know the secret and protect it with your life. If you want to get out of here alive, than you need to tell. Or I could just kill you and get the information from your brain." Tasha was stunned. She wasn't the secret keeper! Or was she? She had thought Cass was. But... was she?

"H-How do you know I'm the secret keeper?" She said, weakly challenging him. He scowled and pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened.

"How I wish that was the bullet," He said, "But it's only fair to give you a proper chance. Tasha writhed nervously. She thought of the hospital. _"Why did the-" _ was all she could remember. Was it why did the chicken cross the road? She didn't know. "You know, your the only one that will give it up. You haven't sworn the oath." He snapped.

"What oath?" Tasha said immediately. Shed didn't remember anything about an oath. She would have to stall as long as possible. But she knew she'd end up dead.

Drake ran and looked in all seven rinks. The place had three floors, so there was a lot of running. His back hurt so much, but he sucked it up. He looked in the last rink and begun to look around more. The stands were empty, so where was she hiding? Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. He ran towards the direction he heard it from. When he approached rink 8; there were guards.

"May I see your ID?" One of the guards asked. He kicked him in the shin. He fell instantaneously. The other guard jumped on his back. A shrill pain went through his body. He threw him off and went into the rink. Then, he saw Tasha. And a man with a gun. He ran and opened the rink door. He ran on the ice and dove toward towards the man. A bullet whizzed out of the gun as the man fell over. It broke the glass surrounding the rink. Drake grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"T-there's nothing in it. That was the only one." he said under his breath. Drake didn't believe him. He pulled the trigger. Of coarse, nothing happened. He put something into the gun. He pointed it at the man. He looked incredibly scared. He pulled the trigger. He didn't die, but he was out for a while. Drake stood up. He walked slowly on the ice, careful not to slip, and untied Tasha. He adjusted his face mask. She began to turn around.

"Don't move." He said harshly. She stopped. He grabbed something and poked it into her bare arm and she was out as well. He picked her off the chair and lied her down on the ice. He just looked at her for a minute. Than he grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello? There is a man and a woman passed out on the ice in one of the rinks." he ended the call and got out of that place.

**I'm kind of tired guys. If my writing isn't as good, I'm sorry. Reviews! Please!**

**-Sxphyre**


	10. 5 Special Items

**Chapter 10 already? Wow. Anyways, since last chapter was kind of a mix up, this'll be in Tasha's perspective. AND... THANK YOU GUEST 24601 FOR REVIEWING! :D Now that I have my first review, I am determined to finish this Fanfic!**

Aghast, Tasha awoke in the hospital. She jerked up and looked around. What had happened? She thought for a few moments. An ice rink... a gun... and what else? Than she remembered. Crime eater. The secret. Cass. Yoji. Max-Ernest. Tasha's mother rushed in.

"Tasha!" she said, "Your awake! Are you alright? What happened?" Tasha began to panic. She couldn't tell her mom about all this!

"After the dance...Yoji wanted to go ice skating with Cass and Max-Ernest, so I came as well, and... and..." Tasha shook her head. "It's hard to remember. I was in shock." Her mom smiled.

"That's alright. Rest well, dear." Her mom said and left. Tasha wanted to know. Who was this crime eater, what was he after, and why was he helping her? Tasha wasn't hurt in any way, but she tried to remember what the Crime eater looked like. Brown hair...? Or was it black? He had saved her life more than many times. And what happened to Cass and Max-Ernest?

"Tasha!" Yoji said and came in, "Are you okay? Where's Cass and Max-Ernest? Are they okay too?" He said in a rush.

"I'm fine," Tasha said, "But I don't know about the others." Then Yoji's mom came in a dragged him out. Tasha wondered why.

Soon, she was out of the hospital and back in school. She heaved open the doors to find Cass, and Drake waiting for her.

"Cass! " she said, "Your alive!" Cass smiled, but the smile faded.

"Max-Ernest is at the hospital. He's doing fine now," Cass said.

"Where's Yoji?" Tasha asked, "I saw him yesterday," Cass looked around, a bit puzzled.

"I don't know, wouldn't he be here by now?" Cass asked, "He's normally the first one to find us.."

"How did you get out? I mean, did they just let you go?" Tasha looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Well, I really don't know what happened... it was all so sudden, and before I knew it, I woke in my bed..." Cass said.

"Hey, there's Yoji." Drake said. The two girls looked to the right. There was Yoji. But he was in a different group a people. A dozen girls surrounded him, Amber too close for comfort. Other guys talked and laughed with him. Tasha noticed Cass's ears were red. Drake patted her head.

"S'alright. He'll learn they're all jerks soon enough." he assured her. She looked at the ground. Bewildered, Tasha walked over to him.

"Yoji, I-" Tasha said, but Amber cut her off

"Back off!" She shrieked and flicked her. Yoji looked at the ground and was carried away from the mobs of people. She went back over to Cass.

"What's his problem?" Said Tasha. Cass looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Drake shrugged.

Tasha couldn't concentrate in class. What had become of Yoji? Why was he acting so weird?

Later that day, Cass met up with Tasha. They went to the ice cream parlour, and had a little talk.

"I just noticed, my diary is missing!" She exclaimed, "It had... some private and IMPORTANT information!" Tasha thought a little.

"Who's recently been up in your room?" She asked.

"Ummm... No one really, you were the last one in my room besides me." she said.

"When did it go missing?" Tasha asked, spooning ice cream in her mouth.

"I noticed just yesterday!I don't know when it went missing..." Suddenly, an idea sparked in Tasha's mind.

"Crime eater! He broke into your room right? He must of took your diary!" Tasha whispered fiercely, "He wouldn't of come for nothing! But... why would he want your diary?" Cass licked her ice cream cone, thinking. Her eyes widened.

"He must be part of the midnight sun!" She almost yelled. Tasha shook her head.

"No... he can't be... how many times did he save us? We would be dead without him!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Well, why would he want my diary then?" she asked.

"I don't know! Wait, what did you write in that diary?" She asked.

"I wrote..." she trailed off. Her ears turned red.

"Oh no! I wrote where the five items were! If he is part of the midnight sun... That's where they're going to go!" Tasha's eyes widened.

"This is not good. That's probably where they're going next!" Tasha said in a rush, starting to panic, "If they get their hands on the ring of Thoth..." She shook her head.

"I don't even want to think about what will happen."

"We don't have anything to defend ourselves! We can't go against them!" Cass said.

"We'll have to beat them to it if we want a chance." Tasha said, getting up. Cass got up as well.

"Come on!" Tasha said, and ran out of there with Cass following.

Huffing and puffing, they ran all the way to the museum. They slipped into the corridor, and ran. Cass took a halt as she heard a voice. Eyes, wide, she hid behind the wall.

"In a box somewhere... where is it? I need it now! Look harder!" she heard the shrill voice of Miss Mauvais. The voice was coming from the other side of the door. Luckily, they didn't go through the door.

"This girl needs to write more in detail!" Miss Mauvais said, "In a box at the museum. Look through all the boxes!" Cass was breathing hard.

"I'm glad I didn't write in detail." Cass whispered.

"I'll be the bait. I'll knock on the door, and they'll chase me. Then, go get the five items and put them in your backpack." Tasha said. Cass shook her head.

"No way. I can't let that happen."

"I'd rather die than let them get their hands on the Ring of Thoth." Tasha said. Cass barely nodded. Tasha got up and took a breath. She knocked on the door and started to run. The door opened.

"It's the girl! Get her!" A voice screamed as people fled out of the room. Just as planned, they didn't see Cass at all as they rushed to get Tasha. Tasha got a bit of a head start, but not by much. She ran as fast as she could. Where would she go? Soon, she heard running behind her. She could almost feel her adrenaline start to flow. Running for her life, she ran wherever there was space to run, but they were catching up to her. Suddenly, there was gunfire. A bullet whizzed past her head as she let out a shrill scream. She darted to the side and ran the other way.

Suddenly, she was off the ground. She screamed again, because she thought she was falling, but someone was carrying her. Someone much faster than her. They were getting further and further from the running. Her vision got blurry, and although she didn't want to go unconscious, her efforts were futile. She was going to die now. She just hoped Cass got away.

**Tasha's going to die now. Or was she carried away by someone...good?**

**-Sxphyre**


End file.
